The Review Of Change
by Requipmage1255
Summary: Lucy and Natsu live in completely different places and different time zones about 10 hours apart. How did fate bring the two fan fiction writers together with just one review? (sorry for the bad summary!)
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my first fan fiction this will be strictly Nalu because they my otp yall! Also Nerdtart deserves part of the credit because when were having a conversation this idea popped into my head!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fairy Tail or Rave Master characters!**

(Lucy's POV)

"UUUHHH, WHY DOES LIFE HAVE TO BE SO BORING!" I yelled at absolutely no one. (I just might have yelled a ghost…) It was 12:00 am and I had nothing to do! I was completely bored! Maybe I should go to sleep… nah, instead I went to ! It's the best website ever if you're a bookworm or otaku! After about 20 minutes searching for a new fan fiction to read I ended up reading "A Nerd's Peculiar Bad Boy" by Nerdtart. After 1 hour I finally caught up to the most recent chapter. Which also meant I was bored again… Maybe reading fast wasn't such a great idea after all. After a minute of thinking I finally left a review. This review changed my life for the best!I found my true love, Natsu, and his best friends. (who are all my best friends now too!) And thanks guys for coming to my wedding! And for Mira I am now officially Lucy Heartfilia Dragneel!"

(3 years earlier Natsu's POV)

I checked my review and responded to all of the reviews personally. After a couple of hours another review came in. so as always I responded.

Celestialmage - OMG I LOVE THIS IT'S 2:00 A RIGHT NOW Y U SO GOOD?!

I looked at the message and giggled.

Me - Thanks you are making me laugh!

I turned around to work on something else while I waited for new reviews. I turned around 5 minutes later and saw Celestialmage had left me another message.

Celestialmage - OMG THANKS *silently dances* SEMPAI NOTICED MEH!

I giggled again also realizing I was starting to sound like a girl while laughing up a storm.

Me - AAHHH thank you are cracking me up with these messages! Are you ready for a new chapter?

When I sent the message I straightened myself up from the giggle fit I had. I looked back at the screen and a new message had appeared.

Celestialmage - Heck yeah I'm so excited for the new chappie!

After I saw Celestialmage's message I opened up a file of the new chapter and uploaded it to .

Me - well the chapter's out so you don't have to wait any longer!

I waited a second and a new message appeared.

Celestialmage - Yosh! Thanks I'm off to read now!

I stared at the new message for a second.

Me - Yeah no problem.

I had continued to write the new chapter. After ten minutes of that I went back to the screen. A new message had appeared.

Celestailmage - MAKE MY HARU X ELIE HEART GO INSANE!

Me - Yeah I'm glad you liked it.

After a few minutes a new message had appeared again.

Celestialmage - Um I really trying not to sound creepy but, um, can I write a fan fiction on our conversation? Oh and if yes can I have the name of the city you live near and the time?

Me - Yeah! It's currently 6:42 pm and I live in the Philippines! If you need any help just ask okay?

Celestialmage - I will I'm off to write!

Me - Good luck!

After about 20 minutes we continued to talk the rest of the night and for the next few days we sent messages to each other every couple of hours.

 **Thanks to the peeps who are reading this I will update every couple of days of at least once a week. Once again shout out to Nerdtart my sempai! Have a great night/day depending on where you live.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi minna! I am sooooo sorry I put the wrong URL for Natsu! I mixed up Firedragonslayer with Nerdtart the original author of "A Nerd's Peculiar Bad Boy" I'm truly sorry for the mix up and just to let you know Natsu is representing Nerdtart and Lucy is representing me! I just changed what was going on in our lives!**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and Rave Master belong to Mashima – senpai not me!**

Chapter 2 (3rd person)

Lucy looked at the screen.

"How do I write this?" the blonde asked herself. She was super confused and decided to stare at the screen for 2 minutes until she realized "The Flawless Nerd" had writers block.

"AAAHHHH, NO! Not today I just had the perfect Idea!" she yelled at herself. Out of thin air, the blonde had the perfect wording and started to write her heart away. After about a hour of writing she was close to finishing the first chapter.

"So close to finishing! Just one more short paragraph!" the writer said to herself. She thought no one was behind her when she said that… she thought.

"Hey Lucy!" Lisanna said startling Lucy.

"Eh, hi, how long have you been there?" The blonde asked the whitette.

"About a minute now." Lisanna said while looking at her watch that was loosely hanging on her wrist.

"Okay good that means you weren't watching me… anyways did you bring your laptop?" The blonde asked. Lisanna nodded and pointed to her Fairy Tail computer bag.

The two girls lived in the same dorm hallway. They also went to the same high school. When Lucy's roommate, Cana, left to go the bar Lisanna would usually be invited over to explore Tumblr, youtube, and fanfiction. They made youtube videos together about anime. They also answered asks on tumblr on their youtube channel. On fanfiction The Blonde wrote fan fictions and Lisanna edited them. They were a unbreakable duo.

The first thing the two girls did was check their Tumblr for any requests or asks.

"Hey Lis, look at this." Lucy said as she motioned Lisanna to come over. Lucy was utterly shocked. Firedragonslayer asked for a Haru x Elie high school AU.

"Oh, look Natsu requested something. Now stop staring at the screen and start writing!" Lisanna said. The whitette used to live in the Philippines and knew Firedragonslayer personally. They were childhood friends.

"Hey, you know how much I _love_ his writing. You should know how much of a honor this is." The Blonde pouted.

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up because I'm almost done with this editing and we need to make a new video." Lisanna said while staring at her screen. Lucy looked back at her screen and started to type the fan fiction. After about 20 minutes the fan fiction writer had finished the fan fiction and posted it.

'Thank you Firedragonslayer for your ask and this will also be posted on fanfiction!' She wrote.

"Okay Lis, we can do the video now." I said turning my head so she could get thhee whitette into view.

"Okay one more thing Lucy, this Natsu has a youtube account and just subscribed to us." T blonde was paralyzed with shock by what Lisanna just said. Lisanna then quickly got up from the floor walked up to the blonde and shook her.

"Let's do the video!" Lisanna yelled still shaking the blonde nerd.

"Yeah okay…" Lucy said starting to feel sick from all the shaking. The two girls sat in front of Lucy's pre- setup camera. Lucy then pressed the record button and started the video.

"Hey, welcome back! Thanks to all that left a ask on Tumblr! If you ever want to leave a ask just go down below!" Lisanna said then pulled out her phone. "First is… Requipmage! **(A/N this is not** **referring to me it is suppose to be Erza!)** She asks how do we get along so well? Um…"

"When Lis first moved here she said I was the only one to talk to her. Me and my nerd group invited her and treated her as if she was our friend for a long time. She joined our group and then started helping me with this stuff and now we're here!" Lucy said with a angel like smile.

"Yeah that's exactly how it happened! Lucy you finally remembered!" Lisanna said.

"Your making it sound like I never remember…" Lucy said glaring at Lisanna.

XoXo

(Natsu's pov)

"So Lisanna knows her… that means I have to get to know even more." Natsu said to himself.

"Hey Natsu, what are you talking about? Are you talking to yourself again!" Zeref yelled from outside Natsu's room.

"Dude, just leave me alone!" Natsu yelled back.

 **Hi again! Lisanna is very OCC because I don't want to make her too obsessed with Natsu and for them just to be plain friends. Also along the way some characters might get a little OOC so just let me know! Bye Minna!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey! I am so sorry for the late update! Really, I had lots to do! I am so sorry. But I now have this new beautiful chapter! This is chapter 3? Yeah okay it is! I hope you all like this chapter._

(Natsu's POV)

I can't afford to have Zeref see me right now. I stayed up all night and now I'm late for school! I mean I have spent the **whole** night, 9:00 pm to 5:00 am, replying to all of my reviews for "A Nerd's Peculiar Bad Boy". I had replied to one review that had made me laugh. I had tried not to wake anyone up but I sadly did, my brother. Zeref woke up and was very, and I mean very, cranky. He had a dark aura coming out of him. It scared the living dragons out of me! _(A/N ya see what I did?!)_ He glared at me through his messy hair.

"WILL YOU STOP BEING SO LOUD!" He yelled.

"Now you're being loud." I mumbled. I was mad the yelled but I know how he is so I shouldn't really get mad.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" He yelled back.

"Nothing!" I squeaked. As he turned out of the room I thought maybe I should call Mavis. Mavis is the girl he likes. It was like 12:00 am so I was taking a risk but she loves staying up late so she could still be up. I looked at her fanfiction account Fairysforever. She just posted a new chapter of "Call Me Maybe" 3 minutes ago. She loves to write song AUs and they are always for Haru x Elie. So I texted her.

'Hey Mavis could you do me a favor and call Zeref?'

She replied back as fast as a cheetah can run.

'Uh sure Natsu… What for? It's not like we talk a lot anyway.'

I was so sure she was blushing right now. I know they both like each other.

'Please just call him! You are the only contact in his phone!'

The next thing I hear is a phone ringing, Zeref's phone. They talked for a good hour then Mavis fell asleep and Zeref hung up.

"Thank you Natsu!" I heard Zeref say from his room.

Now let's get back to now. Zeref is really happy right now. I am a total mess. I am super sleepy and today are the finals which means I can't sleep in class. My life is a complete mess. But this is it, and I'm going to have to life with it. I still have a hour to sleep because school starts at 7:00 am and it's 5:00 am.

(An hour later)

"Natsu wake up you have to get ready for school!" Zeref said.

"So tired…" I said in a weak voice.

"Well that's what you get for staying up all night." Zeref said pulling me out of my bed.

"No! Zeref please let me sleep!" I begged my only brother.

"Get up or else!" Zeref said. I pulled myself out of my blankets and yawned as I walked into my closet to get my uniform. Once I had my uniform in my hands I slowly walked to my bathroom. I set down my uniform on the counter and turned on the shower water. I got undressed and hoped in. The fact I might have a crush on a girl that hangs out with Lisanna is odd. Everyone says I'm really dense but I know how I feel. I'm really not that stupid. I saw her youtube channel that she made with Lisanna and I liked it. I also asked her on tumblr for a high school AU and she wrote one. It was amazing.

I got out of the shower on up on my uniform. Lucy is her name. She is very beautiful. I don't know why but I have a feeling this is going to be good.

(Lisanna's POV)

I stared at my wall. I seriously am getting super bored. Now that I think about it I haven't talked to Natsu in such a long time. Maybe I should text him? Yeah! I picked up my phone and looked at the text app and took a deep breath. It's not my fault I had a crush on him for a while! I don't anymore but we had many times where I asked myself if he liked me. I know Lucy sees him as her sensi but I also ask myself why he seems to always like her stuff and never mine. Jealous? No I was just wondering… I really don't want Lucy and I to get into a fight about it.

Who knows what will happen now.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey! Today to make up for my late update yesterday I will be making a song chapter! Don't be afraid to let me know if the lyrics are wrong! Thank you and I love you all!_

(Lucy's POV)

 _Stand on the bar, stomp your feet, start clapping,_

 _I got a real good feeling somethin' bad about to happen._

Everyone says I should have chosen to sing instead of making videos about anime. But I think they just don't get my love for anime.

 _Pulled up to the church but I got so nervous_

 _Had to back it on up, couldn't make it to the service_

 _Grabbed all the cash underneath my mattress_

 _I got a real good feeling somethin' bad about to happen._

 _(Somethin' bad Miranda Lambert ft. Carrie Underwood)_

I mean singing is fun but it's not something I want to do for the rest of my life! I mean reall I don't want to become really famous!

I heard a knock on the door and saw Cana walk in. I walked over to my radio and turned it off. I looked back at Cana and saw her boyfriend, Bacchus, carry her to her bed and lay her down.

"H-Hey Bacchus…" I said awkwardly. He never really liked me. I mean I did scratch up his face for hooking up with another girl while dating Cana so… Yeah.

"Take care of her. She's going to be hung over in the morning." Bacchus said to me while he was staring at the brunette.

"Yeah, I owe her anyways." I said staring at my feet. I don't like him either mainly for that reason. "Why do you always let her get drunk?"

"She doesn't let me take the bottle away from her, so I don't have that much control." He said rising from the sleeping girls bed. He kissed her forehead and waved at me. "See you around."

I nodded as he closed the door. I decided to take out my phone to check out the latest requests on Tumblr. I replied to all of the nice comments, and ignored the hate. I then realized it's Friday. I tried to text Lisanna earlier but she didn't reply. I then got up and walked to my door. When I stepped into the hallway I saw Lisanna talking on the phone. I walked up to her and tapped on the shoulder. She turned and smiled.

"She is actually right here… you wanna talk to her? ... Yeah!" Lisanna said before handing me her phone. I put it up to my ear.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Natsu." The person on the other line said.

"You mean the Natsu, meaning Natsu Dragneel?" I asked.

"You got it!" Natsu said. I stared at Lisanna in disbelief. She was smirking at me.

"U-um h-hi N-Natsu… I-I l-like y-your w-writing." I said and mumbled a cure for shuddering.

"I made a story for you check it out! And PM me your phone number! Talk to you later!" He said.

"Yeah sure bye." I said and handed the phone back to Lisanna and walked back to my dorm. I was replaying the conversation in my head. What the hell did Lisanna just get me into? I think I'll thank her for it later…

 _Thank you for reading this is the 4_ _th_ _chapter! I will be posting the 3_ _rd_ _chapter again once NerdTart edits it! Shout out to: HailsStorm, fairytailcrazyfan, PoptartEmpress and NerdTart! THANK YOU!_


	5. Author's note

Hey guys! This is not a chapter! I just want to let you know I will be redoing this whole story and make it less rushed. I am also here to let you know I have no information about NerdTart yet. If you do have any please let me know. Thank you!


End file.
